castaway master
by NovaMayScarlet
Summary: a castaway named lily is a mage. she is even on requests! once she finds fairytail she joins it. next thing is she is the 7th master.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my first one didn't get a lot of reviews I hope I get more this time. Thanks for reading, and please review. Please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes.**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I huffed and puffed, almost out of breath. I don't think I can run much longer. He has been chasing me for about thirty minutes.

"Get back here!" he shouted. He was in good shape. He shot out a blast. It missed me. I tripped over something red. It looked like an apple. How the heck did it get there! I got back up. I started to slow down, and he went faster. I made a really narrow turn. I went in to a back door. I have no clue if the man saw me or not. When I looked up there was an ocean of eyes staring at me.

"Hey guys" I said. I got on my feet.

"Who are you?" one of them asked. I swallowed.

"Lillian Greenebark or call me lily" I said "Where am I?" An old man comes up to me.

"You are in Fairytail" he said. He took a sip of his beer. FairyTail! They won the grand magic games, and defeated some dark guilds. I scan the room around me. When I was looking around, something caught my eye. They had a board with lots of papers on it. One of them had my face on half of it.

"I got to go" I said running out the way I came in. when I opened the door and walked out, I ran into a girl with dark blue hair. She had short shorts, and a tank top.

"Oh sorry" she said helping me up. The door behind me opened. I fell. WHY DO I KEEP FALLING?!

"Oops" a woman said with blonde hair. She was pretty much wearing what the other girl was wearing.I got back up. I saw the woman holding the piece of paper with my face on it.

"Can we come in?" the girl asked. _We?_ I am not going in there.

"Yeah, you too Lily" she said opening the door for us.

"I am Gabby" she said "I am looking for a guild to join".

"You are in the right place" the old man said "I am the master of this guild you're in". Her face glowed. I roll my eyes.

"Lily, I learned that if you do four S-class missions" he continued "all your charges will be erased". _That can't be true. Can it? No._

"There has to be a catch" I said in disbelief.

"You have to join a guild and have magic" he said. _What?_

"Me too" Gabby yelled.

"Show us" the blonde headed girl said. Gabby lit her hand on fire. She smiled at me. My turn. I made an ice chair. Then sat in it and said "Done".

"Mirajane please give them their guild marks" he said. Gabby got hers on her shoulder in periwinkle. Mine was on my neck in scarlet.

The first S-class mission went well, so did the second.

"Natsu" Gabby yelled "Grey came you come with us on an S-class mission".

"Lucy, Happy, and Erza too" I said. Happy went to go get a request. When he came back it was a dark guild chase. We set off. When we were at our destination we had to split up. There were three tunnels the dark guild was spotted. Grey and Erza went in one. Happy and Natsu went in one. I, Gabby, and Lucy went in one. While we walked though ours we heard a scream. We went toward it. A little boy was surround by about fifteen mages.

"Leave him alone" Gabby yelled. I made a dragon. It got two of them. Lots of them were taking shots at us. Lucy opened a gate of a bull human. After a while of fighting Lucy was down. Gabby and I only had a little magic left. One mage stroke her and she fell. I only had one thing to do. I read a book in the library about a spell that would make the persons enemy disappear. Fairy Law. I stared to count down. I levitated. Once I was at one, a bright light filled the room. I fell. Every dark mage was gone. Lucy started screaming. Gray, Erza, Happy, and natsu were there. Next thing I now I am out.

I woke in a bed.

"Where am I" I asked weakly. A lady with pink hair said to lay back down. So I did. Master told me that I wouldn't grow or mature anymore. The first master did the same thing. She wasn't ready and I wasn't either. Everybody was happy to see me, but sad at the same time. I still had a happy life with Fairy Tail. With my friends, and soon I would be a master. A castaway master.


	2. Three Masters

**I hope this is a good chapter. I am not the best writer but I am getting better! Please read and review.**

"We won again master lily" Gabby grinned excitedly. FairyTail won first place at the grand magic games again.

"Just say Lily, Gabby" I sighed "I am going to take a walk you go to the guild". She nodded, and hurried away. The wind blow softly. Birds were chirping and leaves scattered the ground. It was hard being a master of FairyTail. 'They always go wrecking cities'. I smirked at the thought. I was nice to get some air.

"Lily" Gabby yelled, running toward me.

"What? I said to go to the guild" I reminded her.

"I know, I did, but there is something you need to see, and you have been out here for about thirty minutes" she said. Before I could say no she grabbed my arm, and started pulling toward the guild. The wind blew fast when I moved. When we were in front of the guild there was a figure. Everyone was behind it. She had long blonde hair with tiny wings on the side of her head. Wearing a pink dress and barefoot. Master Mavis!

"Hello Lily" she said softly. I didn't know what to say. No one has seen her for twenty years! I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Gabby elbowed me in the side.

"Hello Master Mavis" I whispered. She smile, so she must have heard me.

"I heard Makarov passed" Mavis said. I looked down at my feet, and shook my head yes. She put her hands in the air. A ghostly figure was next to her.

"Hello Children" the ghost said. Everyone smiled. Even me.

"Gramps" Natsu yelled. Cheering, happiness, and even happy tears were shed when they saw Master Makarov. With the help of Master Mavis, and Makarov on their side, Fairy Tail won every battle in front of them.

 **Sorry it took so long. I hoped you liked it. Please review if you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it. I know it isn't very long but I needed to update. Thanks for reading. If there is something I am missing please review. Again thanks for reading.**

 _Thanks to one of my supporters- I'mAYaoiFanGirl_

Everyone in Magnolia was panicking. Dust, fires, and debris was everywhere. Some Fairy Tail members tried to calm people down, not working.

"Master we are out-numbered" Gabby said fighting on of the Crescent Dragon members. Many dark guilds joined forces and called themselves Crescent Dragons.

"Really Gabby" I said making an ice wolf. For every one person on my side there was three on theirs.

"Lily watch out" Gabby yelled, she made a fire ball, and throw it over my head. It burned the face of a man. He had a sharp blade ready to slice. I have no clue where the rest of my guild is. (Most likely fighting the Crescent Moon people). Gabby and I took out lots of people in our area.

"Why" Gabby frowned. She kicked a piece of concrete. I put my hand on her shoulder. She must have many thoughts going through her head. I do. _I need to fix this, and how do I stop this mess?_

"Don't worry, we will win like always" I said. She did a fake smile back at me. We started to run around. We didn't see anyone for a while. A fast figure jumped on Gabby. It looked like a middle aged man. He was wearing brown pants that came down to his knees. Also had a white boy tank top on, with brown hair. His guild mark was on his shoulder, in red. Looked like a half dragon head. She punched him in the face. He hopped off rubbing his cheek. He wrapped vines around us. He must be a nature mage. It didn't take me or Gabby to get out of it. She burned them, and I froze the vines, then broke them. Gabby finally knocked him out cold.

"There are so many of them, but they're weak" Gabby wined. I don't know if she was sad or depressed. I roll my eyes.

"Weak you say" a cold deep voice said. I looked all around, but saw nothing.

"Yeah, got a problem" Gabby yelled back. She had no clue where he was either.

"No but I am a master" he said. A man with black pants and shirt was coming toward us. Gabby lit her fist on fire and ran to him. He caught her fist with his hand. Then twisted it. She yelled in pain. She swung her other fist at him. He ducked. I ran to help. He kicked Gabby in the stomach. It must have been hard, because I hear a loud crack. He throw her at me, so I fell down with her.

"Pathetic" he laughed. Now we have a fight!

 **Cliff hanger! Sorry. I hoped you liked it!**


	4. chap 4

**Hey guys I hope you like this. I did. Thanks for reading and please review. If I do good please tell, if I don't please tell.**

 **I would like to give a shout out to**

Gabby was clutching her stomach where the man kicked her. I had so much anger, and rage, I couldn't hold it in. I felt like my head was going to explode. I started to curse at him, and punch crazy.

"What is wrong with you!" the other master yelled though the doges he did. Suddenly I was covered in ice. It was surrounding my whole body.

Gabby PoV

My ribs hurt so much, but I had enough strength to look up. Lily was being covered in ice! She started to have an ice tail, then big long ice legs, then very big sparkling ice wings. Her face didn't look like a face anymore. It looked like a dragon head! She just turned in to an ice dragon, a real dragon made of ice! The dragon let out a screech that hurt my ears. Her cold lifeless eyes stared down at the master. He was frozen with fright. He went as pale as a ghost. The dragon did an ice roar, and froze his body to the ground.

"Stop… please" I said weakly. Lily just ignored me, still screeching. A arrow shot Lily right in the shoulder. It happened so fast, about thirty arrows hit her in the same spot. The ice dragon broke instantly. Lily's body fell, and hit the ground with a thud.

"Lily!" I tried to yell, but it came out as normal talking. I move very slowly. Once I was right next to her, I felt her pulse. It was fine, but she was freezing. It burned when I touched her. I felt a like someone was watching me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck go up. I turn around to see an arrow pointed right above my nose. There was a woman, probably in her late twenty's, with black hair. She wore a simply black coat, and under the coat was a purple v cut shirt. Also wear black knee shorts. Her hair was down to shoulder blades. Her eyes were brown, filled with fear. Lily opened her eyes a little. She looked at me, then smiled. She looked at the Stanger, her eyes grew small.

"Paige" Lily said, her eyes filling with tears. _She knew her? I know her when she was like twelve, I should know her. Well she did have a li-_

"It has been a while, but I need you to come with me" Paige said ruining my train of thought. Lily started to pull herself up, then stood up. I was laying on the ground helpless.

"I miss you, but no, defiantly after what you did" Lily said. Paige kicked me in the head, so she knocked me out.

Lily PoV

I screamed as loud as I could.

"Lily…" she started.

"Shut up! I have been hurt so much already, it will not happen anymore!" I interrupted. She punched me in the face, then I did the same. She kicked. I kicked. After about two minutes we were wresaling on the ground. A familiar voice started to scream. Yanked back Paige. She was thrown by a pink headed boy. I can't believe Natsu would be my savior.

 **I say again thanks for reading! I do really like reviews, so please do. Keep reading castaway master! X)**


End file.
